Because I Love You
by Sanji Koiwai
Summary: Yah . Pertamax gan ! *Kaskus mode* . Hehehehe . Pertamax di FFn . Males nguploadnya sih .. Yang ga suka mending ga usah baca aja , gan .
1. Dia

**Disclaimer :** Yang pasti bukan milik Saya . Saya cuma nguras otak yang dikit ini . (?)

* * *

Bel pada waktu pelajaran pertama akan mulai berdering sehingga membuat para murid yang semula masih ramai dan semerawut tak karuan langsung menuju ke bangku masing-masing . Apalagi ketika wali kelas masuk ke kelas XII AK 1 , para murid langsung diam dan tertib duduk di bangku masing-masing .

"BERSIAAAPPP ... !!" seru ketua kelas .

Para muris langsung bangun dari duduknya dengan posisi siap siaga .

"MEMBERI HORMAATTT .. !!"

"SELAMAT PAGI , PAAK !" sambut para murid .

"Pagi anak-anak ." balas wali kelas .

Para siswa pun duduk kembali .

"Anak-anak , hari ini Kalian kedatangan teman baru pindahan dari Konoha . Sasuke , coba Kamu maju dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman .

"Baik Pak ."

Sasuke yang tadi duduk di samping Ichigo bergegas bangun kemudian maju ke muka kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri .

"Ohayou teman-teman ."

"Ohayou ."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke . Sebelumnya Aku adalah siswa dari KHS . Karena Ibuku pindah ke Tokyo , jadi Aku juga harus pindah ke kota ini . Aku harap dapat di terima disini . Sekian ." tutur Sasuke .

"Ada yang mau bertanya ?" tanya Pak Byakuya , wali kelas XII AK 1 .

Tak ada yang bereaksi . Semua acuh tak acuh atas kedatangan Sasuke .

"Oke , kalau tak ada yang mau bertanya . Sedikit informasi tentang Sasuke semasa di KHS adalah murid berprestasi . Dia selalu masuk 3 besar . Selain itu Dia juga pernah memenangi turnament ninja di Konoha . Dan jago sepakbola , Dia juara menulis cerita dan membaca puisi . Dan masih banyak lainnya ."

"Wow !" gumam murid-murid terutama yang perempuan . Tak terkecuali Ichigo . Anak bengal di THS sampai kedua matanya hampir keluar .

Riuhlah seisi kelas itu . Setelah penuturan Pak Byakuya , murid-murid langsung menghujani Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan . Khususnya para cewek setelah tahu bahwa Sasuke jago menulis cerita dan baca puisi .

"Sudah cukup perkenalannya . Sekarang siapa yang mau duduk dengan Sasuke ?"

"Saya Pak ! Saya Pak !" seru beberapa murid .

"Ga bisa ! Aku yang pertama kali kenal Dia . Jadi dengan Aku saja !" tukas Ichigo . Tak ada yang berani membantah .

"Oke , tapi ingat jangan ajari hal-hal yang aneh-aneh , Ichigo !"

"Beres Pak !"

"Huuuu !!" seru teman-teman seakan tak percaya pada janji Ichigo yang terkenal bengal di XII AK 1 , bahkan THS .

Ichigo cuma nyengir .

"Baik , kasih Ichigo kesempatan . Siapa tahu Dia bakal berubah ."

"Tentu !" sahut Ichigo dengan senyum meyakinkan .

"Oke Sasuke , Kau duduk dengan Ichigo ."

"Baik Pak !"

Sasuke pun menuju bangku dimana Ichigo berada dan semua mata memperhatikannya dengan kagum . Bahkan beberapa cewek berbisik satu sama lain . "Sudah cakep , pinter , banyak prestasi pula ."

"Kalo Aku karena Dia jago nulis cerita ." bisik yang lainnya .

"Boleh nih deketin Dia ."

"Yoi !!"

"Gimana kalo Kita lomba ?"

"Oke . Siapa takut !"

Sasuke yang dengar hanye tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Ichigo .

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi . Murid XII AK 1 yang biasanya langsung ke tempat nongkrong Mereka , pagi ini tak langsung kesana . Kebanyakan ingin kenal dengan Sasuke , terutama kaum cewek .

"Sasuke ."

"Ya ?"

"Ajari Aku nulis cerita dong ." pinta Anzu .

"Aku juga dong ." timpal Nami .

"Aku ajari baca puisi deh ." tambah Matsumoto . "Karena udah lama mau nekunin bidang itu ."

"Kalo Aku ga mau apa-apa ." kata Karin sembari senyum genit nan menggoda .

"Lalu apa yang Kamu mau ?" tanya Anzu .

"Aku mau jadi bestfriendmu saja , Sasuke ."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum .

Ichigo yang lihat Sasuke di kerubungi para cewek pun merasa gerah . Apalagi cewek-cewek itu rada-rada genit .

"Sebentar nona-nona cantik nan ganjen . " kata Ichigo yang membuat para cewek cemberut seketika . "Untuk kali ini sekian perkenalannya dengan My Bestfriend , oke ? Aku mau ajak Dia keliling sekolah ."

Cewek-cewek hanya diam tak berani protes .

"Kemana ?" tanya Sasuke .

"Kemana aja supaya Kau ga nyasar nanti ." jawab Ichigo . "Ayo !" ajak Ichigo sambil membimbing Sasuke meninggalkan kerumunan cewek .

"Kita ke kantin dulu . Gimana pun , di sekolah manapun kantin dianggap penting , apalagi kalo otak Kita lagi ga mood ."

"Ya ."

"Oke guys , Kita kesana !"

Sasuke nurut . Namum belum sampai ke kantin , bahkan masih di koridor sekolah , tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Ichigo terkejut sambil mengerutkan kening .

"Ada apa ?" tanya Ichigo .

Sasuke tidak menyahut . Hanya diam mengarah ke sosok seorang cewek yang tampak baru keluar dari kelasnya bersama beberapa temannya . Dan cewek-cewek itupun balik menatap Sasuke , sehingga saling adu pandang .

"Sasuke !"

"Oh , eh ya ?"

"Kenapa ?"

"Oh , nothing ."

"tapi kok tiba-tiba jadi patung begitu ? Kayak liat setan aja ." tanya Ichigo sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah yang Sasuke tuju . "Oh rupanya si Primadona sekolah yang buat Kamu jadi kayak patung ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Udahlah . I know . Aku juga maklum kalo Kau terpesona dengan kecantikkannya . Aku sendiri walau udah lama kenal tetap aja terpesona . Namanya ....."

Belum sempat Ichigo bicara , Sasuke telah menukasnya . "Yamanaka Ino , kan ?"

"Wuiih ! Kok bisa tau nama panjangnya ?" gumam Ichigo . "Kan belom ku bicarakan ."

"Jadi benar Dia Yamanaka Ino ?"

"Ya ." jawab Ichigo dengan masih bingung . "Tapi kok Kau tau ?"

"Aku hanya menduga saja ."

"Menduga ?" Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti .

"Ya ."

"Ah , ga percaya !" tukas Ichigo . "sepertinya Kamu udah lama kenal Dia . Ah ! Benar . dia kan asal Konoha . Lahir di Konoha . Aku dengar Dia pindah keTokyo pas kelas 5 SD ."

Hm , ternyata benar . Apa Dia masih kenal Aku ? Pikir Sasuke . Lalu tanpa Ichigo duga , Sasuke melangkah ke arah Ino dengan agak cepat .

i wont let u go

"Ino .. Kamu Ino kan ?" tanya Sasuke .

"Ya . Aku memang Ino . Ada apa dan Kamu siapa ?"

"Aku Sasuke . Uchiha Sasuke , Ino ."

"Anak baru ya ?"

"Be..benar ."

"Darimana Kamu kenal Aku ?"

"Ino . Meski Aku baru disini , tapi Kita bukan baru bertemu . Apa Kamu lupa padaku ?" tanya Sasuke . "Ketika kecil Kita Selalu bersama . Ingatkah Kamu ketika Kamu di jahili anak kelas 6 , dan Aku babak belur karena melawan Mereka demi Kamu ?"

"Gomen . Aku ga ingat . Dan rasanya Aku ga pernah ketemu Kamu deh ." kata Ino sambil ngajak teman-temannya meninggalkan Sasuke . Sasuke yakin kalau cewek cantik di THS itu adalah Ino yang Dia kenal . Meski Ia dan Ino pisah lama , tapi Sasuke tak pernah melupakan gadis kecilnya itu .

"Sasuke ." tegur Ichigo .

"Oh , eh ya ?"

"Kenapa Dia bersikap seperti itu ?"

"Entahlah ."

"Kau yakin Dia Ino teman kecilmu ?"

"Iya . Dari keteranganmu tentang asal usulnya , Aku sudah yakin kalau Dia Yamanaka Ino teman kecilku ."

"Kalo gitu kenapa Dia ga mau mengakuinya ?"

"Entahlah ."

"Sombong banget Dia !" sungut Ichigo . "Mentang-mentang cantik kayak Primadona sekolah , jadi sombong begitu !"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang . Dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Ino yang baik dan manja padanya sekarang berubah 180 derajat .

"Mungkin Dia malu ." desah Sasuke .

"Malu ?"

Sasuke mengangguk .

"Malu kenapa ?"

"Karena Aku dari desa ."

"Ah ! Dia juga dari desa . Dia 1 desa denganmu di Konoha kan ?"

"Sudahlah . Ayo katanya mau ngajak jalan-jalan keliling sekolah ?" kata Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan .

"Oke ! Toh cewek di kelas Kita banyak yang suka padamu ." tutur Ichigo . "Ayo Kita ke kantin !" ajak Ichigo . Keduanya pun menuju kantin .

Kejadian tadi telah membuat teman-teman Ino penasaran . Apalagi sepertinya Sasuke tahu Ino yabg sebenarnya . Bahkan nama panjangnya .

"Ino ."

"Ya ?"

"Siapa Dia ?"

"Maksud ?"

"Cowok yang tadi nemuin Kita ."

"Anak baru , kali ."

"Ya , Kita tau Dia anak baru . Yang Kita maksud kayaknya Dia kenal Kamu ."

"Maneketehe ." sahut Ino .

"Bener Kamu ga kenal Dia ?"

"Kenapa , Kalian gak percaya ?!"

"Gimana ya , Gimana mau percaya kalo tuh cowok langsung bisa nebak namamu padahal Dia anak baru . Kalo ga kenal sejak lama , mana mungkin Dia tau ya kan Guys ?"

"Ya Aku jadi heran ." timpal yang lain . "Bahkan Dia bilang meski anak baru , tapi Dia dan Kamu udah pernah ketemu . Bahkan Dia tanya apa Kamu lupa padanya . Dari ucapannya jelas Dia kenal Kamu ."

"Whatever . Yang jelas Aku ga kenal Dia !" tegas Ino .

Ketiga temannya hanya saling pandang mendengar kata-kata Ino yang agak emosional dan makin buat penasaran . Mereka jadi pikir kalo Ino malu mengakuinya .

"Bener ga kenal ?"

"Iya ! Kenapa sih pada ga percaya ?!" sungut Ino .

"Bukan gitu . Sebenernya tu cowok keren . Kalo ga kenal ya kebetulan ."

"Kebetulan gimana maksudmu , Ruk ?"

"Ya berarti ada kesempatan buatku deketin Dia ." jawab Rukia .

"Yee ~ . Jangan GR dulu napa , Ruk . Kamu kira Kamu saja yang bisa dapetin banyak cowok . Aku juga pengen ." timpal Hachi .

"Eh . Rukia , Hachi . Kalo kompetisi jangan lupain Aku dong !" tukas Kushina . "Aku juga tertarik dengannya karena Aku nilai tu cowok emang is oke ."

"Terserah Kalian mau kompetisi ato berantem . Yang jelas Aku ga tertarik !" tegas Ino dengan nada cukup tinggi . Lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya .

"Ino .. Waaiiit !!" seru ketiga temannya .

"Buru-buru amat sih !?" sungut Rukia .

"Iya nih ." timpal Hachi .

"Kamu marah sama Kita ya ?" tanya Kushina .

"Siapa yang marah ?" sungut Ino .

"Lalu kenapa buru-buru ?"

"Istirahat cuma sebentar . Kalo ngebahas anak itu , Kita Cuma ngabisin waktu ." jawab Ino sambil terus jalan yang diikuti ketiga temannya itu .

* * *

Di baca saja . Yang tidak suka tidak usah baca . Review plis .


	2. Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer : tetap bukan milikku . hehe . punya Kishi-sensei , Kubo-sensei dll .**

* * *

Sasuke dan Ichigo tengah menikmati es jus dan makanan kecil ketika Ino dan teman-temannya datang ke kentin . Dan sebagaimana biasanya selalu jadi pusat perhatian para cowok .

"Hai Ino !" sapa salah seorang cowok .

"Hai juga ." balas Ino sambil menebarkan senyum pesonanya .

"Kapan nih Aku dapat kesempatan ?"

"Kesempatan apa nih ?" balas Ino menggoda .

"Buat jadi kekasihmu ."

"Wah , kalo itu ga mungkin deh ." jawab Ino masih dengan senyuman manisnya .

"Kenapa emangnya ?"

"Ya karena Aku udah ada yang punya ."

"Siapa ?"

"Ayahku !"

"Tapi bestfriend belum kan ?"

Ino tidak menjawab . Hanya terseyum yang membuat para cowok yang naksir dirinya pada tambah penasaran . Namun seketika senyumnya hilang ketika beradu pandang dengan Sasuke . Entah mengapa walau di bibir bilang tak kenal , tapi hatinya membantah .

Melihat Ino yang memandang ke arahnya , Sasuke berusaha tersenyum . Hatinya membantin . Aku yakin Dia adalah Ino yang Aku rindukan . Yang demi Kamu apapun Aku lakukan . Bahkan demi membelamu , Aku harus berkelahi dengan anak-anak kelas 6 yang menggo'da dan menjahilimu .

"Ino !" panggil Sasuke . Kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Ichigo . Melangkah mendekat ke Ino yang masih terpatung . "Aku tau Kamu ingat Aku . Meski sudah 5 tahun Kita berpisah tapi Aku yakin Kamu takkan melupakanku , sebagaimana Aku tak melupakanmu ."

"Hei ! Kamu ngomong apa sih ?" sentah Ino dengan wajah bengis .

"Aku hanya ingin Kamu tau . Semenjak Kamu pergi dari Konoha . Aku tetap ingat Kamu . bahkan Aku sering pergi ke tempat main Kita dulu ."

"Hai cowok aneh ! Kamu gila atau sarap sih ? Aku ga kenal Kamu ! Dan rasanya emang ga pernah temenan sama Kamu ! Apa jangan-jangan Kamu lagi mimpi ? Kalo baru bangun , cuci muka dulu sana !" tegas Ino kejam .

Sasuke hanya meghela nafas panjang . Seakan tak tersinggung apalagi sakit hati atas kata-kata Ino tadi . Padahal , Ichigo yang dengar tak bisa diam saja melihat teman barunya di hina di depan umum .

"Hai Ino !" seru Ichigo . "Kalo ga mau ngakuin gak apa-apa . Tapi jangan pake kata-kata kasar dong !"

"Hai Strober !" balas Ino ga mau kalah . "Apa Kamu pikir karena terkenal anak badung di sekolah ini , akan buat Aku takut sama Kamu ?"

"Aku ga ngancam Kamu !" jawab Ichigo . "Aku Cuma ingetin Kamu mentang-mentang cewek paling cantik dan jadi primadona di sekolah ini , lalu seenaknya nyakitin perasaan orang ?!"

"Aku ga nyingung perasaanmu !"

"Kamu memang ga nyinggung perasaanku . Tapi temanku !"

"Oh . Jadi Dia sahabatmu ?"

"Ya ! Dan Aku ga terima Kau hina Dia di depan orang banyak ! Kalo ga kenal ya sudah . Ga usah kasar-kasar ."

"Eh , Ichigo ! Jangan ngomong seenaknya ya !"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kamu tau apa , hah ?"

"Aku memang ga tau masa kecilmu dan Sasuke . Tapi dari kata-katanya , Aku yakin Dia ga bohong . Dan Aku percaya Kamu temannya sewaktu kecil . Dan Cuma karena sekarang Kamu adalah primadona sekolah , sehingga Kamu malu mengakuinya !"

"Lancang mulutmu , Strober ! Kamu bakal menyesal telah permalukan Aku di depan umum . Kalian akan menyesal !" ancam Ino sambil menagis meninggalkan kantin diikuti ketiga temannya .

Melihat Ino menangis , Deidara dan teman-temannya yang emang naksir berat pada Ino tak terima perlakuan Sasuke dan Ichigo . Meski Ichigo terkenal badung , tapi Deidara dan teman-temannya terlanjur kesal pada Sasuke dan Ichigo .

Backsound : Bad situation

"Hei anak baru dan Ichigo !" seru Deidara . "Dengar ya , Kalian telah permalukan Ino dan buat Ino menangis . Kalian akan menanggung akibatnya ."

"Hei Deidara ! Apa maumu ?" tantang Ichigo .

"Aku akan buat perhitungan atas apa yang Kalian lakukan pada Ino ."

"Oh . Jadi Kau dan teman-temanmu ga terima , gitu ?"

"Ya !"

"Jadi maumu apa ?"

"Ichigo , sudah ga usah ribut ." kata Sasuke . Kemudian berkata pada Deidara dan teman-temannya . "Teman-teman . Aku kemari untuk bukan mencari ribut . Kalo Kalian anggap apa yang telah Aku lakukan adalah salah , Aku minta maaf . Sungguh Aku ga maksud cari ribut . Jadi mohon maaf atas salah paham ini ."

"Salah paham ?"

"Ya ! Kalo Dia memang ga mau mengakui kalo Aku adalah teman kecilnya , ya sudah . Berarti Aku telah salah paham . Ya kan ?"

"Aku ga peduli Kamu salah paham atau ga . Yang jelas Kau sudah buat Ino nangis . Dan itu ga bisa Aku terima , mengerti ?!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang . Sebenarnya Dia tak ingin hal seperti ketika masih di KHS kembali terulang . Namun rupanya Deidara melebihi Naruto , mantan temannya di KHS yang cemburu kepadanya karena dekat dengan Hinata . Dan sepertinya Deidara harus disadarkan sama seperti membuat Naruto sadar megakui kesalahan ketika mengeroyok Dia dan Ian bersama 3 orang bayarannya .

"Terserah Kamu , Deidara . Aku tak merasa ada urusan denganmu dan teman-temanmu . Dan Aku sendiri ga mau cari masalah . Tapi kalo Kamu tetap dengan pendirianmu , Aku ga bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ."

"Baik ! Kalo Kau benar jantan , Kita selesaikan urusan Kita sepulang sekolah nanti ." tantang Deidara .

"Oke ! Siapa takut !" sambut Ichigo sembari senyum kecut . Sudah lama Ia tak adu jotos . Sehingga tangannya terasa gatal . Dan sekarang ada orang yang mengajaknya . Jadi itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan baginya . Sekaligus membuktikan seberapa hebatnya sahabat barunya , Sasuke yang katanya sewaktu di KHS di kenal preman . "Dimana Kau mau menyelesaikan masalah ini ?"

"Belakang tempat parkir sekolah ." jawab Deidara .

"Baik ! Aku dan Sasuke akan kesana . Ayo Sasuke , Kita pergi !" ajaknya kemudian membimbing Sasuke meninggalkan kantin .

"Ichigo ." kata Sasuke .

"Ya ?!"

"Kenapa Kamu terima tantangannya ?"

"Memang kenapa ? Takut ?"

"Tidak . Tapi Aku pikir untuk apa bertengkar dengan teman 1 sekolah ?"

"Aku sebenernya tidak ingin ribut . Tapi Kau tau Mereka ngotot ngajakin ribut . Mereka ga terima kalo cewek pujaannya Kita buat nangis ." tutur Ichigo .

"Aku jadi ingat dengan salah seorang temanku di KHS ." desah Sasuke .

"Kenapa emangnya ?"

"Ya seperti Deidara ."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Namanya Naruto . Dia suka pada seorang cewek . Namanya Hinata ."

"Tentunya tu cewek cakep dong ."

"Ya . Lumayan . Meski ga secantik Ino tapi boleh dikata Hinata menarik ."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi ?"

Sesaat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi .

Sasuke tak tau kalau selama ini Naruto diam-diam suka pada Hinata . Sasuke pun menanggapi Hinata biasa=biasa saja . Namun Naruto cemburu karena kedekatan Sasuke dengan Hinata . Naruto merasa kalau Sasuke telah menghancurkan harapannya untuk mendapatkan Hinata . Lalu Naruto menyimpan dendam kepada Sasuke .

Suatu ketika saat Sasuke dan Ian habis memberikan latihan ninja kepada temen-temannya dan bermaksud pulang . Di cegat oleh Naruto dan ketiga temannya . Sasuke bersikap tenang .

"Hei Naru !" sapa Sasuke .

"Ada masalah yang harus Aku selesaikan denganmu ." jawab Naruto .

"Masalah ?" tanya Sasuke dengan kening mengerut .

"Ya ."

"Masalah apa ?"

"Kamu jangan pura-pura , brengsek !" kecam Naruto yang membuat Sasuke dan Ian saling tatap heran . "Apa Kamu kira karena Kamu jagoan lalu Kamu bisa seenaknya berbuat pada orang lain , eh ?!"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kamu kan yang pengaruhi Hinata sehingga Dia nolak cintaku dan malah mencintaimu ?"

"Oh . Itu rupanya ." gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum .

"Ya !"

"Naruto . Aku bukannya takut padamu dan temanmu itu . Seperti apa yang ada dalam kamus hidupku tak takut pada siapapun . Namun karena Kamu temanku , Aku ga mau ribut denganmu . Jauh sebelum Hinata dekat denganku , Aku udah sering bilang padanya kalo Kamu cinta Dia . Tapi Dia bilang ga ada perasaan apa-apa sama Kamu . Terserah mau percaya apa ga ."

"Ahh ! Itu Cuma karanganmu saja !" dengus Naruto .

"Terserah mau percaya ato ga . Yang jelas Aku udah jelasin yang sebenarnya . Sekarang apa maumu ?"

"Kita selesaikan secara laki-laki !" tantang Naruto .

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala . Karena Naruto adalah teman sejak lama , jadi tau benar siapa Sasuke dan sepak terjangya . Jadi kalau Naruto menantang , sama saja nekat . Atau mugkin akan mengandalkan ketiga temannya .

"Baik jika Kamu mau itu ."

"Ayo Kita ke Chunnin Exam Stadium ."

"Baik ."

Naruto dan ketiga temannya menuju Chunnin Exam Stadium lalu di susul Sasuke dan Ian .

"Nekat ." dengus Ian .

"Mungkin Dia mengandalkan ketiga temannya ."

"Hm , biar Aku yang urus Mereka kalo Mereka ikut campur ."

"Kita bagi masing-masing 2 orang saja ."

Begitu sampai di Stadium , kemudian Mereka melangkah ketengah stadium .

"Kita selesaikan disini ." kata Naruto .

"Cara apa yang Kamu mau ?" tanya Sasuke . Apa Kamu dan Aku saja ? Atau mengandalkan ketiga temanmu ?"

"Kita tentukan saja siapa yang lebih jago dari Kita !" tegas Naruto yang berarti Dia akan melibatkan ketiga temannya .

"Terserah ! Tapi sebelumnya Aku beritahu Kamu jika melibatkan ketiga temanmu itu sama saja Kau cari masalah ! Tentu Kamu ingat saat Gaara berurusan denganku , bukan ?"

"Ah banyak omong Kamu !" usai berkata begitu , Naruto langsung melakukan gebrakan dengan beberapa kagebunshinnya yang siap menghajar Sasuke . Namun Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri , dengan cepat berpindah tempat kemudian dengan goukakyounya membakar semua bunshin milik Naruto . Lalu menangkap tangan Naruto asli , menariknya sehingga tubuh Naruto condong ke muka . Pada saat itu dengan sishi rendan , Sasuke menendang perut Naruto .

"Hea !"

Bug !

Hkk !

Setelah beberapa kali kaki Sasuke menendang Naruto lalu Sasuke mencengkram leher Naruto . Lalu di bantingnya .

Bug !

"Ukh .. !" Naruto mengeluh dengan wajah meringis kesakitan .

"Bagaimana ? Masih mau di teruskan ?"

"Cih ! Jangan senang dulu , brengsek !" dengus Naruto kemudian hendak mengambil sesuatu dari kantong peralatan . Segera Sasuke yang menyadarinya , menangkap tangan Naruto dan di plintir ke belakang . Lalu mengambil kunai yang ada di kantong peralatan Naruto .

"Aku bukan anak kecil . Kamu ga bakal bisa berbuat licik !" ujar Sasuke sembari melempar kunai ke Ian yang segera menangkapnya .

Karena ketahuan berbuat licik , Naruto memberi isyarat pada ketiga temannya . Namun belum sempat Mereka bergerak , Ian menghadangnya .

"Sebaiknya Kalian jangan ikut campur !" ancam Ian . "Kalo Kalian maksa , maka akan berhadapan denganku bahkan genk-ku akan mengincar Kalian ."

"Kamu jangan menggertak Kami !" dengus seorang dari ketiga teman Naruto .

"Untuk apa menggertak ? Apa Kalian tidak dengar saat Gaara berurusan dengan Sasuke ? Gaara yang Kazekage saja harus berpikir 100 kali untuk menantang Kami ."

Meski Ian sudah berusaha memberitahu , namun ketiga teman Naruto itu ga peduli . Malah menyerang Ian . Hal itu tidak membuat Ian tinggal diam . Dengan cepat Dia balik menyerang .

Melihat Ian di kroyok 3 orang segera Sasuke membereskan Naruto . Dengan sharingannya , Dia membuat Naruto pingsan . Sasuke segera menuju tempat Ian .

Perkelahian pun seimbang . Bahakan meski Sasuke di kroyok 2 orang , tapi begitu ada kesempatan berhasih memberikan pukulan telak di rahang salah seorang lawan . Yang membuat lawannya menjerit dan terpental lalu terjatuh pingsan .

Melihat kenyataan itu , kedua teman Naruto lainnya tampak bimbang untuk menyerang .

"Aku peringatkan ! Sebaiknya Kalian urus teman Kalian itu ! Bawa pergi dari sini ! Atau Kami akan memburu Kalian . Dan bilang pada Naruto jangan cari pnyakit lagi !" tegas Sasuke .

Kedua teman Naruto lalu pergi membawa Naruto dan seorang temannya lagi .

"Ayo Kita pulang !" ajak Sasuke .

Ian nurut , lalu Kami pun meninggalkan stadium .

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto ga masuk . Bahkan 3 hari ga masuk karena sakit . Namun lewat temannya , Dia nitip pesan untuk bertemu Sasuke nanti sepulang sekolah .

"Baik . Dimana Dia mau bertemu ?"

Teman Naruto pun memberitahu tempatnya .

"Baik . Aku akan kesana ."

"Aku ikut !" sambut Ian .

"Aku juga !" timpal Ueki .

"Kami ikut , Sasuke !" sambung Yugi .

"Sebaiknya Kalian ga usah ikut . Kalopun ikut , ikuti saja diam-diam dari belakang ." saran Sasuke .

"Baiklah ."

Teman-teman Sasuke setuju .

Hinata yang entah tahu darimana , ketika istirahat menemui Sasuke .

"Benar Naruto menyuruhmu menemuinya ?"

"Ya . Darimana Kamu tau ?"

"Ada saja yang memberitahuku ."

"Lalu ?"

"Kamu harus hati-hati . Dia bisa mencelakakanmu ."

"Thanks atas perhatianmu ."

"Kenapa berterima kasih ?"

"Ya karena sudah ingatkan Aku ."

"Itu karena Aku ga mau terjadi apa-apa padamu ."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena Aku mencintaimu ." jawab Hinata dengan wajah bersungut dan di buat cemberut yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum . Tapi gadis manis itu malah melototkan mata manja .

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke dan Ian pun menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Naruto . Sementara itu diam-diam Yugi , Ueki , Suigetsu , Hiruma , L , dan Gaara menguntit dari belakang .

Begitu sampai , Sasuke melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto datang . Dia curiga kalo Naruto akan menjebak Dia . Kalo benar , Sasuke takkan memaafkannya .

"Tampaknya Dia belum datang ." bisik Ian .

"Ya . Aku curiga Dia akan menjebak Kita ."

"Kalo benar begitu , Aku bersumpah akan memburunya !" dengus Ian .

"Ayo Kita masuk saja ."

"Tempat pertemuannya adalah di kedai ramen Setelah Sasuke dan Ian masuk , teryata Naruto dan temannya sudah ada di dalam .

"Hai Sasuke , Ian ! Silahkan ." ajaknya ramah seakan ga ada dendam .  
"Benar Kamu mau bicara dengan Kami ?" tanya Sasuke .

"Ya duduklah ."

Sasuke dan Ian pun duduk .

"Selama 3 hari Aku merenung dan Aku menyadari apa yang Aku perbuat adalah salah . Ga seharusnya Kita teman lama bertikai hanya karena hal sepele . Toh cewek bukan Cuma Hinata ."

"Kamu benar . Aku pun ga mau persahabatan Kita putus . Jika saja Aku bisa memaksa Hinata membalas dan menerima cintamu , akan kuserahkan Dia dengan senag hati ."

"Ya . Maka dari itu Aku minta maaf padamu ."

"Lupakanlah . Aku harap persahabatan Kita tetap terjaga ."

Lalu mereka pun bersalaman 1 sama lain . Kemudian untuk merayakan persahabatannya , Naruto mentraktir Sasuke dan Ian makan ramen . Itu semua membuat Sasuke tersentuh . Walau Sasuke tampak bengal dan beringas , tapi Ia sebenarnya cinta damai daripada konfrontasi fisik dengan temannya .

Selama Sasuke menceritakan sewaktu masih di KHS , Ichigo hanya melongo bengong terkagum . Sehingga meski Sasuke selesai bercerita , Ichigo tetap terlongong bengong menatap wajah Sasuke dengan kagum .

"Begitulah ceritanya ." desah Sasuke .

"Wow ! Ternyata Kau juga sensei ninja ya sobat ?" gumam Ichigo .

"Bukan . Belum jadi sensei ."

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku belum ikutan latian jadi Jounin atau sensei ."

"Lalu yang kayak Kau itu apa ?"

"Chunnin ."

"Chunnin ?"

"Ya ."

"Artinya ?"

"Setingkat di bawah Jounin ."

Ichigo manggut-manggut .

"Aku makin kagum sama Kamu !"

"Ga usah . Aku juga manusia sepertimu . Ga pantas di kagumi ."

"Boleh dong ajarin Aq ninja ? Biar beda sama shinigami lain . Jadi Shinogami deh ."

"Buat apa ?"

"Ya buat nambah ilmu aja ."

"Bisa kok . Jika Kamu bener-bener niat , Aku pasti ajarin . Kapan dan dimana ? "

"Hmm ... Sebentar Sasuke ."

"Apa ?"

"Kamu mau dapet uang ga ?"

"Maksudnya ?"

"Dengan keahlianmu , bisa menghasilkan uang ."

"Ah , Aku jadi makin ga ngerti ."

"Kamu kan jago ninja . Kenapa tidak jadi pelatih ninja ? Bisa dapet bayaran ."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala .

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku tidak ingin orang menilaiku sombong . Tapi kalo melatihmu , Aku mau . Lagipula Aku bisa cari uang dengan cara lain ."

"Cara lain ?"

"Menulis cerita" jawab Sasuke .

"Wah iya ya ! Emang dasar Aku dudul !"

"Dudul ?"

"Ya . Kenapa ?"

"Masa Kamu kan manusia , di bilang dudul ."

"Emang dudul apaan ?"

"Kue yang manis kan ?"

Ichigo tertawa gelak . Membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening .

"Kenapa Kamu tertawa ?"

"Sasuke , Sasuke .. Itu mah dodol . Beda kalii !"

"Oh beda ya ? Lalu apa dudul itu ?"

"Ya sebutan anak-anak untukl orang yang tulalit . Atau otaknya lemot ." tutur Ichigo .

"Ooo .. Begitu .." Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti lalu tertawa gelak seperti Ichigo . "Bahasa anak Tokyo aneh-aneh ya ?"

"Udah lah . Tar juga biasa . Yuk ke kelas ! Sebentar lagi masuk ." ajak Ichigo .

"Ayo !"

Kedua sahabat baru namun sudah sangat akrab itu pun melangkah ke kelasnya sambil bercanda .

* * *

Review please


	3. Dia yang Hebat

**Disclaimer : Not MINE !!**

* * *

Rupanya Deidara dan teman-temannya benar-benar ingin membuat perhitungan dengan Sasuke dan Ichigo . Buktinya , ketika Sasuke dan Ichigo baru keluar dari sekolah , Deidara dan temannya sudah menunggu di depan sekolah . Sehingga Sasuke dan Ichigo tak bisa lagi menghindar . Mau tak mau , Mereka berdua harus meladeni Deidara dan teman-temannya . Mereka pun pergi ke belakang tempat parkir sekolah yang terletak di luar sekolah untuk menyelesaikan masalah Mereka .

Kepergian Sasuke dan Ichigo dengan Deidara dan temannya ternyata di ketahui oleh anak-anak THS lainnya . Termasuk teman-teman Ino , yang segera memberitahu kepada Ino .

"Ino , celaka .. !!" seru Rukia .

"Apanya yang celaka ? Ada apa ?" tanya Ino .

"Deidara dan temannya mau bertarung dengan Ichigo dan anak baru itu .. !" jawab Hachi .

Mendengar kabar itu , seketika wajah Ino berubah jadi tegang . Hatinya khawatir , takut terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan menimpa Sasuke . Meski Ia tahu , Ichigo suka berkelahi , tapi cuma berdua melawan Deidara dan teman-temannya . Apa Mereka sanggup ? Ino bingung dan merasa bersalah , karena Dia tahu Deidara dan teman-temannya bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan Ichigo karena dirinya dan meski di mulut Dia tak mengenal Sasuke , tapi di hatinya berbalik . Sebab , Sasuke sangat baik selama ini kepadanya . Apapun keinginannya , selalu Sasuke usahakan untuk memenuhinya . Bahkan demi dirinya , Sasuke rela menderita di kroyok kakak kelas . Apa Dia tega melohat Sasuke di kroyok Deidara dan teman-temannya ?

"Dimana Mereka ?" tanya Ino .

"Menuju belakang tempat parkir sekolah ." jawab Kushina .

"Kenapa Deidara berbuat seperti itu ?"

"Tentunya karena Kamu , Ino ."

"Huuhhh ... Apa Dia pikir dengan berbuat seperti itu , Aku akan suka padanya , dan menganggap Dia pahlawan ? Lalu menerima cintanya ?" dengus Ino dengan wajah cemas dan ketidaksukaan .

"Bukankah itu yang Kau inginkan ?" tanya Rukia .

"Nani ?! Kau gila apa ? Siapa yang ingin Mereka bertengkar ?" dengus Ino .

"Kamu memang ga mengatakan pada Deidara dan temannya kalo Kamu inginkan Deidara dan temannya memberi pelajaran pada Kurosaki dan anak baru itu . Tapi dari sikap Kamu di kantin tadi , jelas membuat Deidara dan temannya yang telah lama naksir Kamu ga suka sama anak baru itu .." tutur Hachi .

"OMG ! Ini ga boleh di biarin !"

"Semua telah terjadi . Dan Aku rasa sekarang Mereka sedang bertarung . Bahkan mungkin Mereka berdua telah menjadi bulan-bulannan Deidara dkk . Aku tau Ichigo pemberani . Tapi Cuma berdua . Jumlahnya 5x lipat . 1 lawan 5 ."

Semakin tegang dan panik Ino mendengarkan penuturan teman-temannya . Dia pun bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke dan Ichigo . Dia tau , Sasuke juga pemberani . Dan itu sudah Dia lihat sendiri ketika masih kecil .

Demi membela dirinya dari godaan dan ejekan kakak-kakak kelas , Sasuke berani menentang kakak kelas . Sehingga Sasuke pun di kroyok . Akibatnya Sasuke babak belur . Tapi waktu itu Mereka masih anak-anak . Tenaga pukulan dan tendangan Sasuke hanya sebatas tenaga anak kecil . Namun sekarang ? Ya Tuhan , Ino tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dihadapi Sasuke karena sikapnya yang tak mau mengakui Sasuke adalah teman kecilnya , Sasuke harus kembali mendapat masalah .

"Antar Aku kesana !" pinta Ino .

"Kemana ?"

"Ketempat Mereka berkelahi ."

"Mau apa ?"

"Aku harus hentikan pertarungan itu ."

"Percuma Ino . Mungkin Kurosaki dan anak baru itu sudah babak belur ."

"Aku ga peduli ! Yang penting Aku harus hentikan perkelahian itu ." tegas Ino yang membuat para temannya mengerutkan kening . Padahal bukannya Dia sendiri yang mengancam Sasuke dan Ichigo di kantin tadi ?

"Hei ! Apa yang terjadi padamu , Ino ? Kenapa Kamu jadi panik dan tegang begitu ? Biarkan saja Mereka ." tanya Kushina .

"Engga ! Mereka ga boleh berkelahi !"

"Sepertinya Kamu bukan mencemaskan Ichigo ataupun Deidara , tapi anak baru itu ." kata Rukia .

"Ya sepertinya memang begitu ." timpal Hachi .

Ino tak menyahut .

"Jadi benar Kau mengenal anak baru itu ?" duga Kushina .

"Bicara apa sih Kalian ! Aku ga peduli siapapun ! Aku ga mau Mereka berkelahi karena Aku , bila guru tau , Aku juga yang bisa kena ."

"Ooo .." paham teman-temannya .

"Ayo antar Aku kesana ."

"Oke . Aku harap Kamu ga semakin panik kalo liad anak baru itu babak belur ." goda Rukia .

"Persetan dengan omonganmu ." dengus Ino .

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat perkelahian .

Pada saat itu pertarungan seru terjadi antara Sasuke dan Ichigo melawan Deidara dan teman-temannya . Namun sepertinya kekhawatiran Ino tidak terjadi . Sebeb dengan ilmu ninja tingkat tinggi yang di milikinya , Sasuke hanya sedikit kesulitan yang tak berarti . Bahkan berhasil menjatuhkan lawan-lawannya . Yang harus di khawatirkan justru Ichigo . Meski hanya menghadapi 2 orang , Ichigo cukup kerepotan juga .

Hanya memakai beberapa jurus saja , Sasuke telah mampu menjatuhkan lawan-lawannya termasuk Deidara yang lebih memilih mengeroyok Sasuke ketimbang Kurosaki Ichigo .

Melihat kehebatan Sasuke seketika semua murid THS terbengong kagum . Sungguh tak menyagka Sasuke yang menolak bertarung ternyata sehebat itu . Sedangkan Ichigo yang terkenal berandalan , agak kewalahan melawan 2 orang lawan .

"Deidara . Gomenasai . Aku terpaksa meladenimu karena Kau yang memanksa . Tapi perlu Kau tau , Aku tak ada niat sedikitpun . Karena Kuanggap Kalian adalah teman . Jadi mohon hentikan perkelahian tak berguna ini ."

Deidara dan temannya yang menyadari kalau Mereka tak sanggup melawan Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui usulan Sasuke .

"Well .. Aku pikir ga ada gunanya juga Kita bertarung ." kata Deidara .

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan mengakan Deidara bersalaman .

Deidara meyambutnya . Lalu Mereka berdua saling tos sebagai tanda persahabatan Mereka .

"Hoi Kalian berdua ! Hentikan perkelahian itu !" seru Deidara pada dua temannya yang mengeroyok Ichigo .

Baik Ichigo maupun temannya Deidara bingung dan bengong melihat Sasuke dan Deidara dan teman lainnya saling bersalaman . Bahkan Mereka saling mengobrol , bercanda dan tertawa . Lalu Mereka sama-sama mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Deidara .

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Ichigo

"Ya ada apa ini ?" timpal kedua teman Deidara .

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah baikan . Dan mulai saat ini Sasuke adalah sahabatku ." kata Deidara yang membuat Ichigo dan kedua teman Deidara mengerutkan kening . Namun Mereka langsung bersalaman .

Ino dan temannya baru sampai di tempat pertarungan itu di buat bengong melihat Mereka saling bersalaman . Seakan tak ada perkelahian . Namun Ino jelas melihat Deidara dan 9 temannya memar . Itu berarti Mereka benar berkelahi . Namun Sasuke . Cowok itu tetap mulus seakan tak tersentuh pukulan .

Melihat Ino datang , Sasuke dan Deidara serta teman-temannya pura-pura tak melihat dan menghiraukan Ino . Mereka melangkan beriringan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan tawa ria . Meninggalkan Ino dan teman-temannya yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan wajah ketidakmengertian .

* * *

Please review


	4. Jadi itu ?

**Disclaimer : Udah kan di bilangin XD**

* * *

Kemurungan wajah Sasuke saat pulang sekolah membuat Mikoto , Ibunya jadi mengerutkan kening . Sebagai Ibunya , meski Ia tahu anaknya bukanlah pengecut , bahkan pemberani , namun tetap saja Mikoto merasa khawatir . Sehingga setelah makan siang , Mikoto dengan wajah ingin tahu lalu bertanya , "Sasuke .." .

"Ya Ibu ?" .

"Ada apa ?" .

"Maksudnya ?" .

"Ibu perhatikan , wajahmu agak murung . Apa ada masalah di sekolah ?" .

"Tidak Bu" .

"Kalau tidak ada masalah , lalu kenapa Kamu tampak murung ?" tanya Mikoto lagi "Adakah yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" .

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab . Di helanya nafas panjang seakan berusaha untuk mengisi rongga dadanya yang terasa kering . Dan semua itu membuat Ibunya kian penasaran .

"Kalau memang ada masalah , katakan pada Ibu" .

"Tak ada masalah , Bu . Hanya saja .." sampai di situ Sasuke tak meneruskan ucapannya .

"Hanya saja apa ?" .

"Ibu ingat Ino ?" .

"Ino ?" .

"Ya" .

"Ino yang mana ?" .

"Anak Inoichi" .

"Oh , Dia ?" .

"Ya" .

"Kenapa memangnya ? Sudah lama sekali Mereka pindah ke Tokyo . Ya lebih 5 tahun . Kamu masih mengingatnya ?" .

"Awalnya Sasuke juga sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya , Bu" .

"Lalu kenapa Kamu mengingatnya lagi ?" .

"Ibu tahu ?" .

"Tahu apa ?" .

"Mereka tinggal dimana ?" .

"Tidak . Dulu sih sewaktu hendak kemari , Inoichi bilang mau memberi kabar . Namun kenyataannya sampai kini Kita juga ke Tokyo , Dia tak pernah memberi kabar pada Ibu . Kenapa memangnya ?" .

"Tadi di sekolah , Sasuke bertemu dengan Ino" .

"Hontou ?" .

"Ya" .

"Ah , ketika Dia dan Ayahnya meninggalkan Konoha , Dia masih kecil . Sekarang tentunya Dia telah menjadi remaja yang cantik . Tentunya Kamu pangling sama Dia" .

"Benar , Bu . Ino kini memang sudah jadi seorang gadis yang cantik dan menarik . Bahkan Dia merupakan primadona di sekolah , tetapi Sasuke takkan pangling padanya , Bu" .

"Lalu . Bagaimana kemudian ?" .

"Hhhh .." Sasuke kembali menghela nafas . "Sepertinya Dia lupa pada Sasuke" .

"Maksudmu ?" .

"Dia tak mengakui kalau Dia mengenal Sasuke . Padahal Ku yakin , kalau Dia adalah Ino yang dulu Ku kenal" .

"Itukah yang membuatmu murung ?" .

"Ya . Sasuke benar-benar sedih . Kenapa Dia sama sekali tak ingat padaku ? Padahal Dia begitu baik , selalu manja pada Sasuke" .

"Mungkin memang Dia bukan Ino anaknya Inoichi , anakku" .

"Tetapi namanya sama , Bu" .

"Nama seseorang kan bisa saja sama" kata Mikoto mengingatkan Sasuke . "Mungkin benar nama wanita itu sama dengan Ino yang dulu Kamu kenal , namun Dia bukanlah Ino yang dulu Kamu kenal" .

Sasuke diam berusaha merenungkan kata-kata Ibunya . Memang ada perbedaan antara Ino yang dulu Dia kenal dengan cewek primadona di THS . Perbedaan yang sangat mencolok yaitu sikap dan sifatnya .

"Iya , Bu" desah Sasuke .

"Iya kenapa ?" .

"Sepertinya Dia memang bukan Ino yang dulu Ku kenal . Atau mungkin memang Dia bukan Ino anak Inoichi .." .

"Nah apa Ibu bilang . Bisa saja namanya memang sama , namun Ia adalah orang lain . Bukan Ino yang Kita kenal" .

"Iya , Bu" .

"Ya sudah . Sebaiknya jangan terlalu Kamu pikirkan" .

"Iya" .

"Oh ya , tadi ada surat untukmu" .

"Dari mana ?" .

"Sepertinya dari penerbit . Sebentar Ibu ambilkan dulu" kata Mikoto seraya masuk ke kamarnya . Tak lama kemudian keluar dengan membawa surat yang di maksud , menemui anaknya "Ini .." .  
Sasuke segera menerima surat itu , lalu membuka penutup amplop . Kemudian mengeluarkan isinya , dan membacanya .

Saudara Sasuke , dengan ini Kami beritahukan bahwa Kami tertarik dengan naskah karya Anda . Dan Kami bermaksud untuk menerbitkan naskah Anda . Jika Anda setuju dan ada waktu , kiranya hari ini atau besok Anda datang ke kantor Kami . Kami tunggu sampai jam 4.30 sore .

Demikian surat ini Kami sampaikan , atas perhatian dan kerjasamanya tak lupa Kami ucapkan terima kasih .

"Apa isinya , Sasuke ?" .

"Penerbit mau menerbitkan naskah Sasuke , Bu" .

"Oh syukurlah . Lalu ?" .

"Mereka memintaku datang kesana . Kalau bisa hari ini , tidak bisa ya besok . Mereka menunggu sampai jam 4 sore" .

"Terus Kamu mau kesana ?" .

"Ya , tapi menunggu teman" .

"Siapa ?" .

"Ichigo . Teman sekelas Sasuke . Katanya Dia mau kesini" .

"Ya sudah . Kalau begitu , tunggu saja . Toh masi ada waktu 2 setengah jam lagi" .

"Iya" .

Ichigo yang baru di bicarakan oleh Sasuke dan Mikoto datang .

"Sumimasen" .

"Iya , sumimasen" sahut Sasuke dan Mikoto .

"Konnichiwa , Bu" .

"Konnichiwa" .

"Bu , ini Ichigo yang Aku ceritakan" .

"Ichigo .." .

"Iya ?" .

"Arigatou , karena mau menerima Sasuke sebagai teman" .

"Do itashimashite . Justru Ichigo yang mestinya berterimakasih karena Sasuke mau menerimaku sebagai teman" .

"Ah Kau .." .

"Gimana , Sasuke . Jadi jalan ?" tanya Ichigo .

"Kebetulan" .

"Kebetulan ?" ulang Ichigo dengan kening mengerut .

"Ya" .

"Maksudmu ?" .

"Hari ini Aku memang mau mengajakmu pergi" .

"Kemana ?" .

Sasuke tak menjawab . Dia berikan surat tadi kepada Ichigo yang dengan wajah tak mengerti segera menerima dan membacanya . Seketika wajah Ichigo pun berubah gembira .

"Wew . Naskahmu mau di terbitkan ?" .

Sasuke mengangguk "Kamu tahu kan alamat penerbit itu ?" .

"Tahu . Kita kesana sekarang ?" .

"Ya" .

"Ayo ..!" sambut Ichigo penuh semangat .

"Bu , Sasuke pergi dulu" .

"Iya , hati-hati .." .

"Ya , Bu" .

"Bu , Ichigo pamit dulu . Nanti kemari lagi" .

"Ya ya . Ibu senang Kamu main kesini" .

"Arigatou . Sumimasen" .

"Iya" .

Dengan penuh keceriaan dan sesekali becanda , Ichigo dan Sasuke pun pergi untuk menemui penerbit . Melihat keakraban anaknya dengan Ichigo , Mikoto hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala . Dia bersyukur karena anaknya cepat di terima di masyarakat . Terlebih setelah Fugaku , ayahnya meninggal dunia . Sasuke tak terlarut dalam kesedihan .

* * *

Reviewww~~~


	5. Impian yang Bersinar

**Disclaimer : **Punya Senseiku Kishimoto dan guruku Kubo ^^

* * *

Ternyata alamat penerbit yang dituju oleh Sasuke dan Ichigo tidak terlalu jauh . Kurang dari setengah jam , Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan .

"Konnichiwa !" sapa Sasuke pada Ikakku , petugas security .

"Konnichiwa mo" .

"Saya mau bertemu dengan Pak Nueno Meisuke . Saya Sasuke . Dan Saya diminta datang oleh Pak Nube . Ini suratnya" kata Sasuke sembari menyodorkan surat dari penerbit pada Ikakku yang menerima dan membacanya .

"Mari Saya antar" .

"Arigatou" .

Sasuke dan Ichigo pun mengikuti Ikakku memasuki gedung berlantai 7 yang menjadi kantor penerbitan . Kemudian Ikakku mengajak Mereka ke lantai 5 dimana kantor Pimpinan yaitu Nueno Meisuke berada .

"Konnichiwa" sapa Ikakku saat bertemu dengan Konan , sekretaris Nueno .

"Konnichiwa . Ada apa ?" .

"Ini Sasuke mau bertemu Pimpinan" .

"Sebentar . Silahkan duduk dulu" .

"Arigatou" .

Konan pun kemudian beranjak bangun dari duduknya , lalu melangkah ke pintu sebuah ruangan yang tertera sebuah tulisan berbunyi "MEISUKE NUENO , LEADER" .

"Saya tinggal ya" kata Ikakku .

"Ya . Sekali lagi arigatou" kata Sasuke .

"Do itashimashite" .

Ikakku pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ichigo yang duduk di sofa tamu yang ada di ruang sekretaris .

Tidak lama kemudian , Konan telah kembali dari ruang kerja Nueno , diikuti Nueno tentunya .

"Sasuke ?" tanya Nueno .

"Saya" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri .

"Oh , senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Nueno segera mengulurkan tangan kearah Sasuke yang segera menyambutnya . Kemudian keduanya pun saling bersalaman .

"Oh ya . Kenalkan ini Ichigo , teman sekolahku" .

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya menyalami Nueno .

"Ayo Kita bicara di dalam" ajak Nueno .

"Baik" .

Sasuke dan Ichigo pun mengikuti langkah Nueno masuk ke dalam ruang kerja lelaki yang pernah menjadi guru SD tersebut .

"Silahkan duduk" ajak Nueno mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Ichigo duduk di sofa tamu .

"Arigatou" Sasuke dan Ichigo menurut duduk .

"Sebentar ya" .

"Ya" .

Nueno kemudian menuju ke meja kerjanya , lalu menghubungi bagian umum untuk membawakan minuman dan makanan kecil . Setelah itu , Nueno mengambil map berisi berkas yang kemudian di bawa ke arah Sasuke dan Ichigo .

"Sasuke" .

"Ya ?" .

"Ini berkas surat perjanjian penerbitan . Silahkan baca dan pelajari lebih dulu . Kalau ada yang menurutmu kurang sesuai , Kamu tak perlu ragu untuk memberi usulan" .

"Baik" .

Sasuke pun menerima map itu , membukanya dan membacanya . Ichigo yang duduk disampingnya ikut membaca .

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Nueno .

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab . Sesaat Dia memandang ke arah Ichigo , seakan meminta pendapat . Yang di pandang tersenyum dan mengangguk .

"Kami rasa tak ada yang perlu di revisi" .

"Jadi , Kamu setuju ?" .

"Ya" .

"Syukurlah . Sebentar .." Nueno kembali ke meja kerjanya , lalu menekan nomor telepon . "Konan .. Tolong Kamu kemari sekalian bawa draft perjanjian yang sudah di bubui materai , ya" .

"Baik" .

"Jangan lupa uang muka untuk Sasuke dibawa juga" .

"Ya , Pak" .

Nueno kemudian kembali menemui Sasuke dan Ichigo lalu duduk di depan Mereka .

Dari luar , masuk OB membawa minuman dan makanan kecil yang dengan sopan meletakkannya di atas meja .

"Silahkan" kata Nueno .

"Arigatou" .

"Sasuke .." .

"Ya ?" .

"Sejak kapan Kamu menulis ?" .

"Kalau yang profesional , rasanya baru sekarang . Tapi kalau sekedar iseng atau cerpen sih , sudah dari waktu usia 13-an" tutur Sasuke .

"Siapa nama yang Kamu pakai saat menulis cerpen ?" .

"Uchiha Sasuke" .

"Ya ya ya .. Aku ingat . Bahkan pernah membaca cerpen karya Kamu" .

Konan masuk dengan membawa apa yang di minta oleh Nueno . Kemudian setelah menyerahkan berkas pada Nueno , Konan kembali keluar .

"Silahkan Kamu tanda tangani draft perjanjian kerjasama penerbitan ini . Satu untuk Kamu , satu lagi untuk Kami" .

Sasuke pun menurut , menandatangani kedua draft tersebut . Kemudian di serahkan pada Nueno yang ganti menandatangani kedua draft tersebut . Lalu Nueno memasukkan draft untuk Sasuke ke dalam amplop dan menyerahkan pada Sasuke .

"Ini untuk Kamu . Dan ini uang muka sesuai dengan kesepakatan" .

"Arigatou" .

"Kalau novel Kamu booming , maka Kamu akan dapat bagian yang lumayan . Dan tentunya akan jadi penulis muda yang sukses .." .

"Amin .." .

"Buatlah naskah lagi yang bagus , Kami akan membantu menerbitkannya" .

"Ya" .

"Oke . Aku rasa hanya itu dulu yang bisa Ku sampaikan . Nanti setelah terbit , Kamu pasti akan Kami kirimi 10 buku" .

"Arigatou . Kalau begitu , Kami mohon pamit" .

"Ya . Silahkan" .

Sasuke dan Ichigo pun bersalaman dengan Nueno . Lalu dengan di antar Nueno sampai lobi kantor , Sasuke dan Ichigo pun meninggalkan kantor dengan wajah ceria .

"Hebat Kau , Sasuke !" puji Ichigo .

"Ah . Hanya kebetulan . Oke , bagaimana untuk merayakan ini , Kita jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo dan makan-makan ?" usul Sasuke .

"Oke .. Tapi .." .

"Tapi apa ?" .

"Lebih baik Kita ke rumahmu dulu , ngasih tahu Ibumu sekaligus naruh surat perjanjian . Baru abis itu , Kita jalan-jalan .." .

"Usul yang bagus ! Aku setuju ..!" .

Keduanya sambil bercanda dan ngobrol meninggalkan kantor penerbitan .

* * *

Review


End file.
